Their World
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: what if every hero and villain ever had their own world that is this story


Their World

What if every character ever made had their own world let's find out.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything only the story idea

It was another perfect day if you lived on the good side of the planet. Birds chirped and people walked around not afraid of a thing. Meanwhile on the bad side of the world a mob had formed and were yelling profanities at a building which housed their so called government. In between these two extremes was the badlands were a majority of normal people lived neither good or bad. Hundreds of cities teaming with people that were stuck between two sides that would never see eye to eye was a scary thought to most but the majority didn't care. Anakin who had redeemed himself from the dark side walked along side his son Luke in one such city. "Why did they send us father?"

"Simple Luke if it isn't a truly bad person we may be able to set this drug dealer straight."

"I see and since you escaped the dark side they feel you have a great chance to connect with him."

"Exactly now come he should be nearby." Luke nodded as they crossed another street. Darth Maul was walking down an alleyway when he sensed Anakin and Luke Skywalker.

"I see they are here for the drug dealer as well I must hurry and find him." Jim sat in an old abandoned house counting money.

"Damn this sure is a killing."

"I bet it is." Jim jumped at the new voice and turned to see Luke standing there.

"What do you want?" He asked as his hand went down towards his illegal gun.

"Just to talk and hopefully save you from yourself." Across the way Darth Maul cursed his luck as Luke had found him first.

"But where's the traitor?" A hiss was the only warning Maul got as he dived to the side as a green lightsaber came down cutting through the stone where he had just been. "Now now that wasn't very nice Anakin."

"Maul how are you still alive?" Maul smirked.

"I'm just one resilient fucker."

"Well since we can't bring you to the light if I have too I will kill you but I'd prefer to bring you in alive."

"Says the guy who just sneaked attacked me with a lightsaber."

"I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you before I brought you in." Maul just grinned as he pulled out his two ended lightsaber and powered it up. Luke watched as his words sank in to Jim.

"A better person huh."

"Yeah be an interment to society instead of a determent." Jim sighed before quickly pulling out his gun and firing three shots at Luke. Luke was too fast though and quickly pulled his lightsaber and slashed the three bullets and then charged Jim and cut his gun in half. "That wasn't very nice." Luke put his lightsaber to Jim's throat as Jim started to sweat.

"I give." Jim raised his hands in the air.

"Good." Luke slapped a pair of cuffs on him. Just as Luke was about to walk Jim out the door Anakin came flying in through a window. "Dad." That was all the distraction Jim needed to head butt Luke in the face and run for it. Suddenly Maul dropped down in front of him and grabbed Jim.

"We have to talk." Jim screamed for help as Luke and Anakin got up and chased after him.

"Well this isn't good."

"Wow dad what was your first clue."

"The fact that our prisoner is caught by Maul." Luke almost face faults but is able to keep his cool. Maul turns a corner and they follow only to run into five droids.

"Not good." They start firing their blaster riffles at the two Jedi as Maul disappears. They block the lasers with their lightsabers and soon beat the droids but Maul is gone. "Now what."

"Simple split up get to high ground and start searching for Maul."

"Yeah or Jim's corpse." Anakin sighs as the two split up.

Meanwhile

Maul dropped Jim right on his ass as he walked over to a railing and sat down on it. "Ok punk where did you get Venom."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jim suddenly finds the end of a red lightsaber in his face.

"Don't play dumb with me boy now who slipped you some of Bane's Venom."

"I don't know his name I swear."

"What's he call himself."

"Death."

"You are really trying my patience boy."

"I swear he calls himself Death." Maul sighs.

"Great we got a lunatic stealing from us." Jim finally feels relived when Maul takes away the lightsaber. "Have fun in prison oh and don't tell those Jedi I'll know if you do." Jim just nods as Maul hops off the roof and lands on the street below and walks off. Almost as soon as he leaves another man comes to the roof.

"Hey Jim." Jim looks over to see a tall man with a face mask wearing a cloak and starts to sweat.

"Hi there Anarchy how's Death."

"He's fine but is very upset with you." Jim starts to crawl away.

"Listen I had no choice he was going to kill me." Anarchy makes it to Jim and lifts him to his feet.

"I know Jim I saw it but Death says lose lips sink ships."

"I'm not telling the others coming for me I swear."

"I'm sure you wouldn't but the boss cant take that risk sorry Jim I did like you." Anarchy shoves Jim causing him to fall off the roof and land with a splat on the concrete below. Anarchy leaves as people start shouting. Luke was looking for Maul and Jim when he heard someone shout about a man who feel off a roof. Luke quickly got to the spot and saw Jim's body and cursed as his father showed up on the scene.

"I'm surprised Maul would throw him off a roof I though he'd just use his lightsaber and be done with it."

"Yeah I guess."

"Well come on let's head home and let them know we failed." Luke sighs as his father starts to walk away and looks back at Jim before following.

In another part of the badlands

Monkey D. Luffy and Nami were looking around. "You sure Jiraiya's contact is here Nami."

"Yes unfortunately." They were in a seedy part of the town looking for the dancing wolf bar when a man in his mid twenties cam flying out of a door and landed on the street in front of them.

"Idiot you're drunk go home."

"This is the place."

"Finally." The two entered the bar and almost immediately men started to whistle at Nami who ignored them as they walked by. In a corner both a man with a hood pulled up over his head watched as they sat down and then moved to their table.

"Dead men tell no tales."

"It's good you're not dead then." The man smiles as Nami slips him the paper Jiraiya had given her to deliver.

"Well this is important I will see what I can do."

"Thank you come on Luffy." Luffy nods and follows Nami out as men whistle at her again.

Paradise

Super-man and Louis were walking through the city of Paradise when they came across Hinata and Sakura each hanging off of one of Naruto's arms. "Hey Clark."

"Naruto see you later tonight." Naruto just nodded as he and the girls walked by. Louis sighed.

"You have to work the night shift again."

"Yeah sorry."

"It's ok I'm just bored alone."

"I know Louis I know."

Later that night

Yuske Urameshi was sitting in a security room watching cameras when Clark and Naruto walked in. "Yo how's the prisoners."

"Same as always bitching and moaning."

"Yeah well I heard Anakin and Luke failed to capture that drug dealer and Maul killed him."

"I bet the council loved that." Yuske snorts as the other two men sit down. They see Bruce Wayne walking down a corridor in the prison. Flash was walking around the court yard and in one of the many towers Zoro and Sanji were in over watch. Suddenly one of the cameras went down. "What the."

"I knew we shouldn't of had Usopp fixing our stuff."

"I'll check it out." Clark walks out and it doesn't take him long to be in the room the camera was down in. Before he could even look to the camera something hits him in the side of the head and he drops. Clark blinks and sees a clump of green kryptonite laying nearby as he tries to push himself up only for someone to stomp on his back.

"Now now no moving or I'll tell my boy to blow out Lois's brains." Clark growls but stays down as the man dressed in a black cloak and face mask walks into his view. "Now tell me where the cell holding Mizuki is."

"Why you want him?"

"Simple I plan on talking to him." Clark just sighs.

"I'm not telling."

"Maybe you don't understand I'm in control here." Suddenly the man stabs Clark with a piece of blue kryptonite. "I'm going to find Mizuki even if I have to start a riot in this place you understand me." The man waits as Clark sighs.

"Cell two two one."

"Thank you Clark now go to sleep." The man stomps on Clark's head and knocks him out.

Rogue: Done

Chaos: Um I'm confused

Rogue: Whatever please read and review


End file.
